winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx club vs aliens
in this episode roxy has a nightmare and when they have to go investigate a strange attack on a colony they find out that they are non other than aliens without and roxy begins to worry that she might be endangering them all for she might have foreseen it but draco and the other girls and getafix don't think so and they must face the most powerful foe they have ever faced the xenomorph. this a parody to james camerons movie aliens plot transscript intro (the night distrured) 'chapter 1: the nightmare' hiccup: ( he narrates in a strange alien like title opening.) sometimes fear takes one form, other times it takes another, but sometimes fear appears in a form you would not expect and one of our freids will see a fear, she could not imagine, and her freinds will have to be there to help her escape the terror of the xeno's. roxy (in a strange alien like area): hello draco,bloom,flora,anybody, hello is anybody here, hello? ????: fear....fear attracts the fearful...the strong...the weak....the innocent....the coruppt...fear... fear is our ally. roxy: who's there, is omebody here, daphne where are you, oh why don't i have my ring? body of a dead person on the wall shake roxy: sir are you all right, say something to me, i don't know where i am, i'm getting scared and...(chestburster comes out and shreiks.) gasp! roxy: what was that thing. the lights go out but some stay on roxy:(hearing a scream) hello, is anyone there? xenomorphs come through the lights roxy runs for her life. she enters another room with a xenoqueen inside. roxy (whispering): please don't see me? xenoqueen looks at her and shreiks very loud casing the place to shake and has roxy fall through the floor and lands in a xenomorph hive becoming stuck in it, with several dead bodies lying around her, some with chest ripped out, others with bite holes in the head roxy: what is that thing? draco, help me, please i'm scared! a xenomorph with a six on its forehead then comes down from the wall and pins down roxy, it then opens its mouth wide, reveiling its second mouth and prepare's to attack. roxy: noooooo roxy wakes up in a startle, after a few moments draco comes into her room hearing her crying draco: roxy, are you okay, what happened? roxy: draco, i had this terrible nightmare, i was in some weird place and these things were trying to kill me, one of them burst through someone's chest , a bigger creature and i was nearly killed by one of these things, they had no eyes,they had this second mouth in there mouth and.... draco: its okay roxy, i'm here, your fine. (draco then clears the tears from roxy's face.) roxy: but draco, it's just that it looked so real and. draco: don't worry its going to be okay, your safe with me. draco and roxy then hug each other roxy: thanks. draco: your welcome. 'chapter 2: the news' the next morning. asterix: gee roxy, you look like you had rough night by toutaitis roxy: it was nothing asterix, i just had nightmare last night. genie: a nightmare huh, i know just the thing to help that (genie get out projector) you can see someone get smased by a pyramid, or see someone getting fed to a dinosaur, smased by a steam roller, or blown up with dynamite, or be in a blender, or molten lead, or in a cat suit and thrown in the kenall or..... iago: can it hold im trying to listen to the news fish here news fish: news flash a colony on planet whatsupdoc 4 has been silent for 48 hours and why i don't have my breakfast yet i mean dosn't any one know that im starving, okay any way some marines are going to investigate the mystery with the support of the wing cub. gibolba: its pronounced winx club not wing cub! mort: i do not like it when fish mess up name. skipper: me neither i mean really whats with that fish head does he have problem with his tounge or something. a knock is heard. qwark: i got it qwark opens door to show galatic marione officer. officer: good eveing uh morning is this the wig crub uh winx club resident qwark: uh yes we just heard the news so what do you want us to do and can we have breakfast first please. officer: yes of course and as soon as your done come to medolopis uh uh uh tricropolis as soon as possibi uh uh uh possible. several hours later in tricroppolis chancellor torgron: finally it is so nice to see you again i supose you got the reason why your here from the news and not just the officer i sent to you. qwark exsasted: yes but, (qwarks falls to the ground) why didn't anyone.... tell us that... the elevators were out of... order. iago: and can someone get no workout pants an oxygen mask i'm not going to carry him if he passes out in here you know. chancellor torgon: yes but anyway i need you to go with the marines to investigate and do whatever you can about and also try to find any survivors. bloom: don't worry chancellor we won't let you down old guy: are you joking you are already getting me down. roxy: i just hope its not what i had in my nightmare draco: don't worry i'll be with roxy hugging draco: thanks squidward: creepy, touching but creepy. old man: are going to go because your wreaking up the rug and your beginging to get me more down. 'chapter 3: arrival' on the bridge of the ss herket pumbaa; finally at least i did not eat like a pig asterix: thats beacause you are a pig pumbaa: asterix i just saying that because i did nit eat much than usual stork: lets just get to the drop hall several minutes later on the drop bay breifing bot: moring men sorry we could not breif you back on tircropolis but..... marine duck: excuse me. marine back: so sarge is this just a route hunt or bug hunt. breifing bot: all we know is that thier is still no word from the colony and that a xenomorph might be involed. patrick: a what now briefing bot: a xenomorph a savage group of aliens very menaceing and we need to know for sure and terminate them if nessasary qwark: oh ok then and i bet the plan is to find the nest and take it out right with a giant boom boom? sarge horn: no clank: no but why can't we destroy the nest. sarge horn: because we don't know where it is and i have a better plan and also because i'm in charge and you will follow my orders even if it involves using mr tennisballs as a bat. squidward: my last name is tentacles not tennisballs. sarge horn: whatever breifing bot: anyway in 02 hours we will drop you close to the colony, check the science lab and see if any survivors are thier, dismissed. mr hertre: oh uh winx club everyone: yes ? mr hertre: i have a special mission for you guys and it will involve the main mission as well because you see the scinetist on that colony said they have important data of something imporatant on the data pad and we need to get that data pad for it was not deliverd when it went silent and in telling you this privately because i don't trust those marines they use the data on it for thier own purposes. sparx: okay and what is on the data pad? shifu; yes, and out of curiostity what kind of data is on it that is so important? mr hertre: i don't know chapter 4 the secret plan holovid person: i'm sorry, mr wolf no,no,no, 6 down 4 to go. marine gre: i've got no time to argue, i tell you they will give it away. holovid person: it is a yes or no question inspector. marine gre:do you understand, i need them. marine ugh: but it aint good enough. marine nug: you know they won't even allow us to take one of them. marine gre: then will hide it, from the others, i can't wait, this is my last chance to redeem myself. marine nug: but you havn't told what you need or want. marine gre: i want that pad and a xenomorph dead or alive for if we get those we will be rich marine ugh eating cheese; how are we going to get a xenomorph here and how are we going to do it. marine gre: anyway you like knock it out, sleep it out, bash it on the head, you brought any paralyse liquid? marine nug: not a drop. marine ugh: and no either either marine nug bumping ugh on the head: EITHER marine gre: i don't care how you do it i need a zenomorph chapter 5 the drop two hours later on the dropship marine duck: hey do worry girls this dropship and truck are tough and built for battle. briefing bot: gentleman get ready to drop computer: drop in five, four, three, two, one, realsese ship and have nice day cacofonix: you know i don't know why they can not just drop the ship on the planet surrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfaccccccccccccccccccccccccce mr krabs: i think i'm gonna be sick. squidward: i think i'm gonna blow chunks roxy: getting very dizzy draco puts his hand on roxys hand. they land near a power plant. sarge horn: go go go go go go go go go go chapter 6 the quick visit the marines and others go into the interior and enter the science room marine gre: now where is the data pad marine ugh: how would i know marine gre: it has to be in here for i need that pad sarge horn: and for what soilder marine gre: oh uh well what if someone finds some unappropiate stuff on it you know like a hippo in a bath tub marine fred: and she has to use a hippo in a tub i hate hippos in tubs! clank: well this might surpise you but the data pad seems to not be in the room marine gre: its not...... in the room? clank: by the look of it it might be deeper in the building maybe in one of the storage rooms and their are some facehuggers here too and there are only two alive not to get you excited kowlaski looking at paper: surgicly removed before impregnation. skipper: do you think the data pad might have been taken with the hostages. daphne: maybe tommy: we need to go down there and investigate marine jack: oh no i am not going down to where xenomorphs are private: oh i'm sure their just sleeping and they might not know were their. marine chicken: th th th thats easy for you to to to to say but its sca sca sca sca sca (slaps his face) shropfert marine gre: you are going and you will watch over the truck the team go down and see's an alien nest roxy: why is this like my nightmare draco: just stay close to me. roxy:(holding draco's hand) okay the others then see a colonist still breating skipper: hang on i'll get you out in a jiffy. marine neanderthal: what's a jiffy sandy dubbed by fresh fruit self defence teacher: shut up. colonist: please don't help me its too late (chestburster comes out) uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh chestburster shreiks roxy: its just like in my nightmare, that thing came out of his chest. draco: stay behind me, your okay, obelix throws menir and smashes chestburster asterix: obelix, did you throw that rock on that colonist obelix: yes to calm down roxy and to kill that beast, so don't tell me i did the wrong thing. asterix grunts getafix: uh guys you can continue your disgusion after we get out of this place. marine gre: i am not leaving that data pad behind obelix; but the xenomorphs will be angry and i only brought that one menir spongebob: yeah and well be massecerd (spongebob falls apart into cubes.) marine gre; i don't care if you do it for fun and i don't care if getafix has flys in his beard i need that datapad for if theirs one thing i can guess that data pad has on it is that it has the.... xenomorph grabs her and pulls her up marine food: shoot it down, shoot it down stork: um i think we just woke up the colony sandy: run for your lives!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tecna: dropship we need evac asap. dropship pilot: roger that and ......... xenomorph comes from behind and kills him and explodes the ship. tecna: great we lost the signal i'll have to call for another one. getafix: but i think you should do it after we get to somewhere safer tecna: good idea. sarge horn: no we are not going back we are going into that hive and we are going to... (sarge horn gets facehugged) roxy: they must be hatching from the eggs. draco: hurry this way. they reach the truck spongebob: i may not have a licence but we need to get out of here. spongebob drives as fast as the truck will go. spongebob: come on truck go faster xenospiiters appear and start spitting skipper: everybody out of the truck! they jump out just as the truck is completly dissolved marine fed: i say we run back to the sceince room. marine ugh: but what about the pad. marine nug: yeah we need to get that. mr krabs: its the pad or your own lives. marine ugh and nug start to think mr krabs: come on xenospitter hits mare ugh in the underwear. marine ugh: ouch that stuffs hot. they run back to the scince room. marine nug: great we lost sarge horn and marine gre. marine ugh: and my favorite underwear also. marine nug: )slapping ugh in the back of the head) seriusly draco: look roxy and i need some lone time to calm her down okay daphne: yeah we will have to wait a while for the ship so i think you should do that draco: thanks come on roxy genie crying: poor sarge i was right their and they facehugged him (sobs) court genie: has the jury come to a verdict genie jury: we find the defendant guilty genie: i except thy fate bloom: yes i know but how did we know the xenomorphs were in many numbers stella: i don't know but i don't think roxy is taking this very well its like her nightmare is becoming a reality and happening to others. tecna; i'm sure its just coinsidence. gobber: exatcly and maybe she will be better when we get out of here. hiccup: oh well thats comforting scar (human form): yes and i think we need to put this detonater in a certain part of the nest spongebob looking at two empty containers where the living facehuggers were thinking to himself: where are the facehuggers. as the group continue the plan roxy and draco have a private chat roxy: why did i have to go if these things were here. draco: its fine, don't panic roxy: but its my nightmare and there her and .... draco; it wasn't your fault and it wasn't the nightmares fault nobody knew that the xenomorphs were in many numbers and i promise you i will not let one of them impregnate you with one of their offspring. roxy hugs draco: thanks then a can drops on the ground draco: what was that(drawing out his sword) roxy turns to see facehuggers. roxy: facehuggers facehuggers try to reach their faces but they manage to kill them both with their bows timon not noticing the dead facehuggers.: hey whats going on in here? just then the light go out draco: whats going on roxy: all the lights went out spongebob nervously: ha ha ha ha i guess someone forgot to pay the electric bill in here ha ha ha (sniffing the air) pu what smells like swarms of bugs. squidward: i have a bad feeling about this stoick; give me a boost. stoick looks into the vent and finds dozens of xenomorphs appear stoick: xenos in the vents marine fed: i got one i got one i....(xenomorph grabs him from below.) help heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp draco swinging his sword: take that, and that and that. mr smee is dodging a xeno's tail. mr smee; wait a minute, this is getting manotus xenomorph: oh manotus eh xenomorph swings hand mr smee: oh thats new (showing muscle) you see that xenomorph: yeah. mr smee hits him in the head. roxy is seen hiding near water, and then a xenomorph appears from the water and gags her mouth and pulls her under. the rest retreat and the lights come back and roxy is gone draco; roxy, roxy, roxy?! marine cow: well i guess i was lucky it wasn't me who got.........(looking at draco who is frowing and eyes turning red) what? draco grabs him by the shirt. draco in demonic voice: what do you mean by that do you know what i said to her do you. asterix: calm down draco calm down,(draco puts down marine cow) there, there calm down draco: sorry you had to see guys but he made me angry and i promised her i would keep her safe and now she is captured by the xenos. asterix: yes i know, and im sure they haven't gone far. astrid: down here they must have went down there camera then goes up to see a hole in the floor draco: i'm going down no alien steals her from me scar: hang on im going too if im going to detonate this place with the detonater. draco: okay then bloom: be careful draco; we will, okay guys drop us they both fall down fast draco and scar: not so fast pumbaa: sorry. spongebob: hey where ugh and nug go? marine ugh: why are we still doing her plan marine nug: were not doing her plan were going to get out of here one way or ano.... they are both facehugged draco: roxy, roxy, roxy, oh where is she, ROXY (echoing) roxy is then seen tied up in hive slime waking up with a facehugger egg opening and then blown up along with her binds draco; roxy roxy: draco draco and roxy hug scar looking at the floor: uh guys look what i found they both look at a data pad and put in combo 1,5,4,3,2,3,2,3,2, and they see whats on it roxy: the others should see this and... they all look and see a xenoqueen and it shreiks roxy: thats the thing from my dream. draco: get behind me. scar burns some of the eggs and throws the bomb and they run and they get the others and they run to the ship and get back to the ship just as the facility blows up. chapter 7 the final battle the others calm down and the briefing bot comes in. breifing bot: tell me do you have the data pad and the speciman spongebob: well if you want o know the wait a minute did you just speciman as in a suspect of those creatures breifing bot: oh come i mean like the ones in the lab. hiccup: sir you did not say any of that i mean draco even risked his lfe to safe his girlfreind. as spongebob and hiccup jabber fishlegs see the xenoqueen come out of the ship fishlegs: um guys astrid; i mean do you know how much they care for eachother fishlegs: hello uh well not to scare you but guys everyone: what acid sizzle is heard hiccups: theres someone else on the ship isn't there then the bot is killed by a tail swing and they all see the xeno queen finn: XENOQUEEN fishlegs: well what do you know four arms and not just that a big head. stork: not just that, but he is much more bigger. gobber: he must have stowed away on the ship bloom: quick we need to transform everyone: right all the winx memebers: enchantix winx wild force: wild access winx dino thunder: dino thunder power up winx overdrivers: overdrivers accelerate time force: time forward timeforce. mystic force: magical source mystic force jungle fury: wild jungle spirit unleash the beast turbo: turbomise turbo shift finn: realese the dragon cookie: don't move goblin. kowalski in power rangers suit: acuttlay it is called a xeno... xenoqueen grabs kowlaski by the face. kowalski: get her off me, get her off me! draco: hang on i got you, dragon fire arrows xenoqueen has kowlaski in the path of the arrows kowlaksi: not on me draco, on her! sandy: well i guess its up to me, 4:00 strike xenoqueen then hits sandy in the chest and she goes paralysed sandy in pain: good one xeno. cyril: but not good enough cryril blasts ice on the xenoqueen while having kowlaski out of the ice kowlaski: can you please get me out of here im starting to stink here. pumbaa in armour: coming, bison ram pumbaa rams kowlaski out of the xenoqueens hand and the xenoqueen breaks out of the ice skipper in lion armour: my turn, blasing lion claw strike. tecna: skipper wait! claw strikes hit xenoqueen in the chest and causes acid blood to drip on the floor tecna: skipper you rushing idiot xenommorphs have acid blood. skipper: how was i to know i don't read much for i usally have a very busy......(xenoqueen than hits skipper with the back of her hand)... scehdule xenoqueen then grabs kowalski by the face again kowalski: ahhhhh, ahhh, she's grabbing me by the face again xenoqueen roars even louder mike: hang on kowalkski hang on, i'm coming to ( a xenomoprh with a green lining on his head appears and grabs mike and rolls to a trashcan) woah ( then some books come into his mouth and then the xenomorph bashhes him on the head.) private: another one? skipper: how did he get here? king julien: maybe he stowedaway as well. maurice: well he is my xenomorph, einosaurus charge xenoqueen then knocks attack and has flying towards iago and maurice iago: this is goning to hurt. iago and maurice gets sapped underneath daphne: are you okay iago iago barbequed: swell. kowalski: someone help me here! king julien: wait i have an idea, prepare to feel the fury of, the gorgosaurus...(xenoqueen smashes him) (underhand) okay should have said that faster. squidward: grid and the xenoqueen are really powerfull tecna: grid? squidward: we'll he has green lines on his head, like a grid, so i thought... tecna: i get it. private: well i'm going to have him feel a pain, tiger cute (private does a hyper cute with a tiger pose and tiger roar.) grid then shreiks,lifts private in the air and throws him in the air. kowalski: (hitting the xenoqueen in the hand and falls to the ground.) 33you evil creatures you dare to kidnap draco's princess of animals, and no punch of yours will be more painful than.....(xenoqueen punches him in the chest into the wall.) (in agonising pain) punch definitly hurts more. roxy: i'm not taking this anymore, you may have haunted me in my nightmare but your not going to hurt anymore people you monsters, elephant strike. the attack knocks xenoqueen and grid into a drop area and rico hits a button, but not before grabbing roxy by the foot. draco holding roxy's hand: hang on. draco pulls roxy out of her hands and the xenoqueen and grid screaming in deafeat. xenoqueen: curse you winx club draco and roxy hug each other after words. squidward with helmet off: still creepy, touching, but still creppy. brefing bot: not bad for a human. the others the go home epilouge banquet on berk roxy; its a good thing we don't have to face those xenomorphs again. draco put his arm on her shoulder: yes and that is true. spongebob: you can say that again. meanwhile in a labrotory in tricropolis scientist: sir we've just got the data ready ????: on screen. pictures of predator runes and then a planet. ????: this is perfect, centuries of finding and waiting and now we have it..... mr grove appearing from the shadows.: the corordinates for the xenomorphs homeworld. Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries